guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunspears in Kryta
Overview Quest Summary #Speak to Lionguard Bedo to gain entrance to Lion's Gate. #Speak with Kormir in Lion's Gate. #Defend Lion's Arch from the evil that threatens to destroy it. #Speak with Kormir in Lion's Gate to arrange travel to Elona. #See Seamarshal Bendro for your reward. Obtained from :Lionguard Figo in Lion's Arch Requirements :Having a Nightfall account merged with a Prophecies account :Can not have completed the Sunspears in Cantha quest Reward :*1000 XP Dialogue :"Greetings, . Someone has been looking for you. Kormir, spearmarshal of the illustrious Sunspears, has travelled here from the lands of Elona to the south. She has been asking most diligently after you. Kormir awaits you at the Lion's Gate. Lionguard Bedo will grant you entrance to speak with her." ::Accept: "I will find this Kormir and speak with her." ::Decline: "I have more pressing matters to attend to." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Lionguard Bedo) :"Ah good, , you were found. A rather important guest has arrived from Elona, and she has been asking about you. She awaits you in Lion's Gate." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Kormir) :"Ahai, . I am Spearmarshal Kormir, leader of the Sunspears from the lands of Elona to the southeast. Our Order has been entrusted with defending the three provinces of Elona...Istan, Kourna, and Vabbi...from those who would seek to bring our lands to ruin. An evil has risen in Elona; a darkness we cannot hope to fight alone. I come here now in search of heroes who will help us battle this evil, which surely seeks to devour us all." :"I speak of Nightfall, a darkness that threatens Elona and will envelop all our lands if it is not stopped. Even now its tendrils stretch out to bring ruin to Lion's Arch! I can sense it! If you are the caliber of hero I seek, prove it by defeating this evil here in your home. Make haste, though. Your own lands are in great peril! Are you prepared to begin the defense of Lion's Arch?" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Kormir) :"You have now witnessed the darkness that threatens to destroy us all and triumphed over it. I fear that the leader of the Elonian province of Kourna, Varesh Ossa, is responsible. I ask of you, come to Elona and help the Sunspears defeat here before she brings ruin down upon us all! Finish your important tasks here in Tyria, and return to me when you are ready. I will then arrange travel to Elona so you may help us make a stand against this evil." :"If you have completed your business here in Tyria and wish to join the Sunspears in the defense of Elona, I have a ship prepared to leave immediately. Are you ready to travel to Elona and battle against the coming darkness?" Reward Dialogue :"Kormir told me to expect you, . We Sunspears are indeed lucky to have such great heroes volunteer to join our battle against the evil that threatens Elona. There is much that must be done to prepare you for the battle that awaits us. When you're ready, I will direct you on your way." Followup :Battle Preparations Walkthrough This quest allows Prophecies characters to travel to Elona. Start from Lion's Arch and fill your party here, with human players, henchmen, or Olias, the new hero that you have most likely gained just before this quest by doing the quest Gain Olias. Talk to Bedo, who will let you zone into Lion's Gate, talk to Kormir there who will let you zone back to Lion's Arch. But behold, Lion's Arch is now not a town, but a mission area! Four Chaos Rifts (large purple bubbles) have appeared and a few Creatures of Chaos (Grasps of Insanity, Scythes of Chaos, Wrathful Storms) have entered. You can destroy a gate by simply standing next to it for about 10 seconds (a red bar will show the progress). Destroy all four and you'll automatically be taken back to Lion's Gate where Kormir will teleport you to Elona. After a short intro cinematic you will find yourself in Sun Docks where Seamarshal Bendro waits for you. Talk to him and you're done! Note that there are only three or four mobs you have to kill to complete the quest, if you avoid the wanderers. As such it's trivial for a competent group of six level 20s, and can be completed with three (possibly less depending on classes, equipment and skill). Notes *This quest is mutually exclusive with Sunspears in Cantha. If you have both the Prophecies and the Factions campaigns, it might be easier to do this one rather than Sunspears in Cantha. Despite the henchmen in Lion's Arch being of lower level and the smaller party size, there are much fewer enemies to kill. Category:Prophecies quests Category:Nightfall quests